


Happy

by sugarandspace



Series: Malec Wedding Moments [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, This is a happy fic I swear, Weddings, wow these tags sound dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec was standing at the altar, but unlike last time, his breaths were coming easy.





	Happy

Alec was standing at the altar, but unlike last time, his breaths were coming easy. 

Never did he imagine that he could get all this, that he could get a marriage with a person he loves - with a man he loves- instead of a political marriage with a respectable shadowhunter woman. The marriage he almost found himself in a few years ago and that he would most likely have gone through if it weren’t for the encouragement from his sister, and from the man currently facing him.

Alec had dreamt of a better future, of course he had, but the times when he let his mind go there had been few and far between. Alec had thought that those were his weakest moments, moments when he gave in to the most private desires he had. Dreams he knew to be impossible, but that provided comfort when he laid alone in his room at the Institute, in the dark where he could entertain the  _ what if _ s.

But never did he even dare to dream that his parents would be sitting there, watching him marry someone like Magnus. Never did he imagine his mother wearing a happy and a proud smile as Alec promised to spend the rest of his life with a downworlder, as he wowed his undying love to a man who altered the course of Alec’s life that he was destined to ever since his birth.

And his father,- well, his father was there -, and at the moment that was enough. Things were different between Alec and his father now, he was no longer the person Alec respected the most, no longer the role model he had been to Alec when he was growing up. It would take time for his father to get comfortable with the idea of Alec and Magnus’ marriage, like Alec’s mother was, and Alec knew that his father would never actually reach that same level of acceptance. 

But that didn’t bother Alec like it once would have. He was aware that their marriage was unusual, and that a saddeningly big part of his kind looked down on it, thought of it as lesser or wrong. He knew even some of the warlocks were iffy about Magnus marrying a shadowhunter. He knew that he needed to work harder for the trust and respect now, purely because of who he loved, but that didn’t matter, because there was going to be a day when those ignorant views would no longer control the Clave. Alec was going to make sure of it.

Because truly, standing there, Alec couldn’t see a single reason why this could be wrong. And it certainly wasn’t less than a marriage bound for convenience. It was more than a solid partnership, because unlike he had always been told, love made you stronger. 

Alec himself was a living proof of that. He had grown so much from the scared, insecure, angry man he was before he met Magnus. Magnus had helped him accept things about himself he had been taught were wrong, and that feeling of freedom had allowed Alec to grow immensely. 

_ “You deserve to be happy.” _

And this time, Alec truly was. 

**Author's Note:**

> More wedding feels!! Let me know if you have prompts for this series :)
> 
> [I'm on tumblr!](http://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)  
> [And on twitter, trying to #SaveShadowhunters](https://twitter.com/Didnotthinkit)


End file.
